El futuro que no tuvimos
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Siempre ha sido difícil ser un estudiante, más aun en esta época de cambios precipitados y revueltas, el corazón no entiende de razones ¿qué es lo peor de enamorarte de un maestro? ¿Las críticas, las amenazas o el hecho de que ambos sean del mismo sexo? Jean x Marco Universo Alterno. ¡Atención! YAOI. si no te gusta no leas.


Hola, paso a dejarles este nuevo fic que destila Yaoi, agradecimientos al cocreador de esta historia Eliot D. que no tiene cuenta en Fanfictión y ha aportado ideas útiles y la linea en que se desarrollará la historia, no será One Shot, será serie, espero actualizar pronto, sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de escribir Jean x Marco y esta fue la excusa perfecta. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, espero sus Reviews, su opinion es muy importante para mi ¡nos leemos pronto!

**Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Prólogo.**

-Jean –la chica le picaba el rostro con el lápiz distraídamente –Jean –seguía repitiendo sin obtener respuesta.

-¿puedes dejar de picarme? Intento aburrirme –respondió de mala gana.

-Jean –volvió a picarlo –oye Jean.

-¡deja de picarme! –exclamo el castaño elevando la voz innecesariamente.

-Señor Kirstein, ¿sería tan amable de callarse? A nadie le interesa que es lo que le están picando –reprendió el viejo maestro que hacia anotaciones en el pizarrón ante las risas de sus compañeros; el castaño se puso rojo de la vergüenza mientras observaba a la pelinegra a su lado.

-¿te diviertes? –dijo en un susurro dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-no realmente, solo quería saber si tienes el horario, está clase es cansada, ¿qué sigue?

-y eso tiene que ver con la clase ¿cómo por qué? –susurraba a la pelinegra.

-porque estoy aburrida y no me quieres ver aburrida –le sonrió maquiavélicamente e hizo la seña de que iba a empezar a cantar; el muchacho revolvió en su mochila y saco él horario.

-ten, Mikasa, por lo que más quieras no cantes. –la chica tomo el horario y comenzó a verlo mientras mordía el lápiz distraídamente.

Se habían vuelto amigos, habían tenido la fortuna de quedar en el mismo grupo, al principio la pelinegra no le había prestado importancia, pero puesto que Eren ni siquiera estaba en la misma escuela, se refugió en alguien conocido, y ahí estaban tiempo después sentados juntos y compartiendo la comida y las eventuales risas y distracciones.

-¿ya viste? –Dijo dándole un codazo al castaño –el siguiente maestro también es hombre.

- y ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Esperas que sea guapo? –bromeo sonriendo, la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-sinceramente me da igual, solo esperaba que tuviéramos más variedad y no solo hombres aburridos –la muchacha cruzo los brazos mirando al infinito esperando a que acabara la clase.

El muchacho trataba de prestarle atención al profesor, pero siendo sinceros, su aburrimiento era tal que decidió que hacer garabatos era más interesante que lo que el anciano decía, cuando el reloj dio las 10am el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

-al fin –dijo mientras se estiraba y guardaba las cosas en la mochila –sabes me resulta más agradable cambiar de salón, no sé, me da nuevos aires, vamos –concluyo el castaño, la chica volvía a observar el horario.

-veamos, Historia, es en el aula 23 del edificio Rose, maestro Levi Ackerman, maestro adjunto Marco Bodt –le entregó el papel –ten, debe ser por aquí –la muchacha lo jalo lejos de la multitud hacia la escalera del otro extremo –hay menos gente y el salón queda más cerca.

Subieron en silencio y al llegar encontraron solo dos bancas vacías al frente del salón, se sentaron y conversaban animadamente cuando un joven alto, sonriente, de cabello negro y piel blanca entro en el aula, ambos de inmediato notaron que tenía pecas esparcidas por su rostro; Jean no prestaba mucha atención, le resultaba un tipo insignificante.

-buenos días muchachos, Ahh, sé que esperaban ver a alguien mucho mayor que yo aquí, yo soy Marco Bodt, el profesor Ackerman no pudo venir, así que, es un gusto. –el joven pecoso terminó de presentarse con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, Jean lo miraba fijamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, la mente del castaño voló lejos de ahí, Bodt tenía una voz melodiosa que le resultaba extrañamente agradable, sintió un extraño calor, se acomodó en el asiento manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, su mente puso pausa ¿a qué se debía ese calor tan repentino?, quizá solo era el aula pues el sol se colaba alegremente entre las persianas azules.

-Oye Jean –el volteó torpemente hacia la chica que le pasaba una hoja –apúntate, es la lista que pidió el maestro.

-ah si –le respondió tomando la hoja, apuntó su nombre y la pasó hacia la persona que tenía detrás de él, volvió la vista al frente mientras sus pensamientos vagaban.

Al finalizar la clase se entretuvieron, la chica quería preguntar sobre algo que no había entendido, el profesor Bodt revisaba la lista, ambos jóvenes se acercaron.

-Oiga profesor.. –dijo ella con su tono habitual, el pecoso la miró.

-¿Mikasa Ackerman cierto? –contestó consultando la lista.

-sí, esto..

-eres muy participativa, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo el callado?

-Jean Kirstein –respondió ella.

El pecoso intercambió una mirada con el joven castaño, la chica siguió hablando con Marco pero Jean ya no prestaba atención, por algo que aun desconocía se esforzaba por grabar aquella mirada en su memoria.


End file.
